Recovery
by Dr-J33
Summary: Chapter 173 spoilers. After being her serious injury, Kayano awakens in the hospital five years later, but wheres Nagisa? And how did she survive?


The first thing Kayano noticed as she awoke was the vast amount of white and a familiar beeping. She was in a hospital room, hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. As she looked around slowly he noticed that there was a doctor looking through a nearby cabinet.

"Wha... How?..."

The doctor grabbed a bottle of pills from the cabinet and turned, noticing Kayano stirring.

"Oh, you're waking up." Said the doctor.

He put the pills down and approached the girl.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital." Replied the doctor. "You had a nasty injury when you were brought in."

"Nasty...injury?."

Then the memory came back to Kayano. The god of death had hit her hard. She felt extreme pain, and then nothing.

"Oh... Right..."

Her eyes immediately widened.

"OH NO THE GOD OF DEATH!"

The doctor recoiled in surprise and took a step back.

"Must be the shock..." Said the doctor. "Anyways miss Kaede, theres something you should know."

"What? Whats going on?" Asked Kayano,

"You've... You've been in a coma for awhile..." Said the doctor. "Five years..."

"WHAT!?"

"I know its shocking but please stay calm-"

"My friends, I need to see my friends!" Demanded Kayano, "are they alright!?"

"Well I can see what I can do about getting in touch with your friends." Said the doctor. "In the meantime please stay calm."

"A-Alright."

The doctor left the room, leaving Kayano by herself. She noticed a large mirror on one of the walls, granting her a chance to look at herself . Her green hair dye had faded out, revealing black locks. She appeared to look more mature as well, unfortunately her bust hadn't grown an inch.

"Drat..."

She let out a sigh and looked out of the nearby window.

"Five years huh..."

* * *

The next morning Kayano received her first visitors. A pair of very familiar looking women, one had long black hair while the other wore large spectacles with shorter purple hair.

"Kanzaki? Okuda?"

"Kayano its really you." Said Kanzaki.

The approached Kayano and gave her a brief hug.

"I'm so glad your awake." Said Okuda.

"Manami did you change your hair?" Asked Kayano.

"Oh yes." Said Okuda. "I started cutting it short back in high school, Karma seems to like it."

"Karma?"

"Oh right you don't know." Said Kanzaki. "Okuda and Karma have been an item since high school."

"Oh really? Congrats Okuda."

"Thanks." She replied, blushing lightly. "Oh Kanzakis seeing someone too!"

"You are?!"

Kanzaki smiled.

"Oh I started dating Sugino about a year ago."

"Wow I'm happy for you." Said Kayano, surprised that Sugino ended up with someone like Kanzaki.

"Thanks." Said Kanzaki. "He's been real supportive ever since-"

Kanzaki stopped herself, confusing Kayano.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Um, fine I guess."

"Oh good." Said Kanzaki. "After what happened to you I thought it would have been worse."

"Kanzaki its been five years." Said Okuda. "Shes recovered since then."

"Oh well I guess you're right."

Kanzaki smiled as she caught up with her two best friends.

* * *

Around lunch time Kanzaki and Okuda left to grab lunch, during which Kayano got another visitor, a pair she never expected.

She easily recognized the cheerful looking woman with orange hair aproaching her as Kurahashi, but she didn't expect to see a man who was obviously Okajima with her.

"Kurahashi?"

"Kayano you're awake." Said Kurahashi. "Thank god."

"Long time no see." Said Okajima.

"Hey..." Said Kayano, still confused by the fact that these two very different students arrived together.

"Getting used to things?" Asked Kurahashi.

"I guess." Said Kayano. "But... Sorry if this sounds strange but... Did you two arrive together?"

Okajima chuckled.

"I figured I'd stop by, Kurahashi thought it would be a good idea too." Said Okajima.

Kurahashi grasped Okajima's hand and smiled.

"Thats what fiances are for right."

The fact that Okajima was engaged shocked her more than waking up five years later.

"Wh-what?"

"We saw eachother alot after graduation." Said Kurahashi. "We started hanging out more and one thing led to another..."

"Hopefully you'll be out of here in time for the wedding." Said Okajima. "The desses have to be knee length or shorter and-"

Kurahashi stepped on the pervert's foot, silencing him.

"Sorry... He does that sometimes."

"Its okay." Said Kayano. "Honestly I'm just glad to see everyone."

Kurahashi's facial expression changed from its usual cheerful smile to a somber frown.

"Right..."

Just as Kayano was about to question her mood shift, Okajima cut back in.

"I'm honestly surprised your doing as good as you are now." Said Okajima. "I mean there was a hole in your chest, the size of a frisbee, and just when you thought your chest couldn't get any flatter right?"

Kayano gave Okajima an offended look as Kurahashi grabbed him by the ear started dragging him to the door.

"Sorry about that!" Said Kurahashi. "We'll be leaving now!"

Kayano awkwardly waved goodbye as they left. She then looked down at her chest and frowned.

"That was a low blow even for him."

* * *

For the next few days Kayano received visits from most classmates, the ones who didn't sent cards and flowers. It also gave her a chance to catch up on what some of her former classmates were up to now.

Fuwa started working as an assistant to a promising manga artist, Yada was studying abroad in the states, Chiba and Hayami married straight out of high school, and Okano was living with Maehara, the two having been in a relationship since high school.

The strange thing was whenever Kayano asked about Nagisa or Korosensei somebody changed the subject. She had no idea what was going on until Isogai and Kataoka visited her.

* * *

Kataoka stepped in the room first, looking surprisingly more mature with her hair (no longer tied back) moving in sync with her steps and Isogai following her carrying a briefcase.

"Kayano!"

Kayano smiled at her former class reps.

"Glad to see your doing better." Said Isogai.

"Same, we've all been so worried about you." Added Kayano.

"Oh that reminds me."

Isogai opened his briefcase and handed Kayano a certificate and a photo album.

"I've been holding onto your diploma." Said Isogai. "And Korosensei made everyone a scrapbook before... Here"

He handed both Items to Kayano, who smiled and began flipping through the album, awakening fond memories as she scanned the pictures. On the final page was a group picture of all of class E, even Ritsu standing together.

"Huh, I don't remember this photo..."

"Oh this was taken after the incident ." Said Kataoka. "We edited it digitally to include you, Ritsu and Korosensei."

"... Why would you need to edit Korosensei in?"

Kataoka paused and smiled.

"So have you been feeling fine?" Asked Kataoka. "You had operations before waking up and we were all worri-"

"Why can't you just tell me what happened to Korosensei?" Asked Kayano. "And Nagisa too."

"Kayano-"

"JUST TELL ME!" She shouted.

Kataoka looked at Isogai, who nodded and took the initiative.

"Korosensei died." Said Isogai.

Kayano looked down and sighed.

"I expected this... And Nagisa?"

"He's the one that killed him." Continued Isogai.

That she did not expect.

Kataoka looked at the pair in surprise.

"Wh-What!?"

"After we dealt with Shiro and the God of Death... Nagisa..." Said Kataoka. "Nobody besides Karma and Sugino have ever been in touch with Nagisa since."

"... I see..."

Kayano set her book and degree down on the table next to a get well card from Mimura at film school.

"Does he know I'm awake?"

Isogai shrugged.

"Dunno."

"And why kill Korosensei?" Asked Kayano. "It makes no sense why he'd take such an opportunity to kill Korosensei then after everything that just happened."

Isogai looked nervously at Kayano.

"Lets just say he had his reasons..."

* * *

The next day Kayano received two more visitors, one had easily recognizable red hair while the other wore red wristbands despite not seeming to need them.

Karma and Sugino.

"Kayano!" Greeted Sugino.

Kayano smiled at the pair as they walked over to her hospital bed.

"Sorry we didn't come sooner." Said Karma. "Work has kept us busy."

"Yeah Okuda did mention your job before." Said Kayano. "Something about politics?"

"Yep." Said Karma. "I'm low in rank now but I'm going to be slowly manipulating my way to the top."

"... Um... Good for you."

"Kanzaki probably told you that I'm in the Major Leagues." Said Sugino. "I got on a plane as soon as I heard you woke up."

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me." Said Kayano.

"Hey thats what friends are for right?"

"Say," began Kayano. "You two still keep in touch with Nagisa right?"

The two males froze, a worried look on their faces.

"So you heard about that." Said Karma.

"Does he... Know I'm awake?"

Sugino responded first.

"We both messaged him." Said Sugino. "No response."

"Things have been tense between him and Class E since graduation..." Added Karma. "After all he did carve Sensei's heart out."

Kayano raised a confused eyebrow.

"He carved out Korosensei's heart instead of stabbing it?" Asked Kayano. "That doesn't seem like Nagisa..."

"He had a good reason." Said Sugino.

Kayano frowned and looked at her pile of get well cards.

"I wish I could have said goodbye to Korosensei..."

"Hey," said Sugino. "Theres a bit of sensei in all of us, his teachings, the things he's done to help us..."

Karma smirked.

"He's in all of us." Said Karma.

* * *

That evening Kayano sat in her hospital bed, deep in thought.

"It doesn't make any sense." Thought Kayano. "Why would Nagisa kill Korosensei? And by cutting out his heart..."

Kayano let out an annoyed sigh and thought back to everything the others had said.

 _"You had a nasty injury when you were brought in"_

 _"There was a hole in your chest, the size of a frisbee."_

 _"You had operations before waking up"_

 _"After all he did carve Sensei's heart out."_

 _"He's in all of us"_

Kayano's eyes widened.

"Wait ... How could I get hurt that bad without serious internal damage?"

Kayano looked down her own shirt and ghasped in horror, she expected to see a large scar or any indication that she was injured, but never did she thing she'd see what she saw.

There was no wound.

Her chest looked perfectly fine, no sign of a hole.

"What the hell..."

 _"After all he did carve Sensei's heart out."_

 _"Carved Sensei's heart out."_

 _"Sensei's heart."_

"No..."

The heart in her chest beat faster.

"No... I can't have that... Impossible!" Muttered Kayano. "How could I have Korosensei's heart!?"

As much as she doubted it, she couldn't be completely sure.

She had to see it for herself.

Kayano noticed her empty dinner tray, a plastic knife on it.

"... Crude but it will do."

Kayano grabbed the knife and aligned it with her chest. As she was about to make an attempt to plunge it in a doctor stepped into the room.

"Wh-what are you-"

Kayano tried to plunge the knife into her chest but the doctor grabbed her arm, holding it in place. The girl tried to wrestle the plastic blade out free from his grip but two nurses ran in and held her still as the doctor reached into his white coat and took out a syringe.

"Miss Kaede please calm down!"

"No!" She shouted. "I need to see! I need to see my heart-"

The doctor injected the syringe into Kayano's neck. She immediateky felt her limbs go limp and her vision begin to blur.

And then nothingness.

* * *

Kayano awoke to find another doctor tending sitting nearby.

"Morning." Greeted the doctor.

Kayano tried to move her arms but couldn't. Looking down she saw that her hands were strapped down to the hospital bed.

"Sorry to do this but its for your own good." Said the doctor. "Its to keep you from hurting yourself."

Kayano remained silent.

"Anyways you have a visitor." Said the doctor.

"I don't want any visitors." Said Kayano.

"I think having a visitor will do you some good." Said The doctor "I'll go get him."

Kayano sighed as the doctor left.

"Gotta get out of these restraints..." Muttered Kayano. "I need to know whose heart I have."

"Kayano."

Kayano turned her attention to the doorway. Standing in it was a familiar white haired man, a former tentacle user.

"Itona?"

He walked over to Kayano and took a seat by her bed.

"Heard you tried to stab yourself." Said Itona.

"N-Not exactly... I was trying to see my heart... I think I might have Korosensei's heart."

"... You did for a time."

Kayano's eyes widened.

"A time? So its not there now?"

"No, it had to be switched out after a year or else you would have been mutated by Korosensei's cells. Did leave you with a slight healing factor though."

"That explains the lack of a scar." Muttered Kayano.

"So how are you feeling?" Asked Itona .

"Good." Replied Kayano. "Although I wish Nagisa would visit."

Itona paused for a few seconds before speaking.

"... They never told you did they?"

"Told me what?"

"... You have a right to know."

Itona got up and held Kayano's hand, a gesture that confused the girl.

"Nagisa is dead."

Words cold not begin to describe the horrified look on Kayano's face.

"W-Wh-What..."

"He died four years ago." Said Itona "So they really did keep you out of the loop."

"How did he die?!"

Tears began streaming down Kayano's cheeks, her binded hands unable to rub them away.

"You needed a replacement heart... But they couldn't find a proper match..." Said Itona. "But Nagisa... You know out of everyone he cared about you the most. He had himself tested as a donor and he fit perfectly.

"Are you saying..."

"After he filled out the paperwork to be your donor he went into the lobby... Took out a gun... And shot himself."

Color instantly left Kayano's face as the tears fell harder.

"You have his heart."

"No..." Muttered Kayano. "I don't deserve this... Nagisa should have lived... Been happy... Why?!"

"Kayano..." Began Itona. "Nagisa gave his life to you... Because you were important to him, more important than anyone else..."

"... I never got to say goodbye..."

" then its a good thing Nagisa isn't gone."

Kayano gave Itona a confused look.

"Hm?"

"His heart still beats." Said Itona. "Inside of you."

Kayano looked down at her chest, at Nagisa's heart, the heart he gave up so she could live.

"... Thank you for telling me this Itona." Said Kayano. "When nobody else did."

"Are you mad at them?"

"...I am a bit mad." Replied Kayano. "But I understand why they kept it a secret."

Kayano smiled.

"They didn't want me getting upset about it."

"... Do you need some time alone?" Asked Itona.

"A little bit." Said Kayano.

"I'll just get myself a drink then." Said Itona. "You want anything?"

"Nah I'm good."

Itona walked out of the room as Kayano looked back at her heart.

"Don't worry Nagisa. I'm going to live for both of us... Thank you for saving me."

Kayano's heart beat faster in anticipation for the future that awaited her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, if this ending wasn't happy enough for you then check out the Archive of our own version, which has an alternative ending.

I'll see you all next time but until then, pray for Kayano.


End file.
